Into the Wastes
Into the Wastes is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred thirteenth case of the game. It is the fifty-seventh case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in The Wastes. Plot Previously, Amy and the player pieced together that cop-turned-criminal Frank and his wife and mastermind of the Mennagio Casino theft, Karen Knight escaped to The Wastes. Due to the intense radiation they would be exposed to, Amy and the player were disallowed to return to the station until the chase was over. They were provided with a specialized police van and Pearphones for Amy and the player to communicate with the Pacific Bay Police Department when needed. Upon entering however, they found David Rosenberg dead in a puddle of nuclear waste. During the investigation, the reception in The Wastes made communication via Pearphones very unclear and choppy. Furthermore, it was revealed that Meteor Systems had hired David, Jess Prakti, and previously arrested Trevor Neuman to continue the research of a long-dead scientist named Albert Tesla. After some time, the team found Jess guilty of David's murder. After trying to pass off David's death as an accident, Jess admitted to the crime. She said that when they read David's mind with a machine they built, she found out that David wanted to kill the scientists to stop the experiments. Not wanting the project to be jeopardized, Jess knocked David out in the entrance to The Wastes and then threw him into the puddle of nuclear waste. Jess also refused to tell the team where Karen was so she was sent to court, where she tried to plead self-defense but was sentenced by Judge Dante to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Hannah was able to improve the reception for the Pearphones. The team went on to question Allen Muir (who was revealed to be the son of Albert Tesla). Allen believed that his father was the root of Pacific Bay's high crime rates since 1961, the year he disappeared. Searching the lab, Amy and the player found a film reel that showed Tesla was trying to upload his brain into a supercomputer. Meanwhile, Yann tested Amy and the player's blood to see their blood radiation levels. He found that they had to be healed from the radiation within three days or they would die. After all these revelations, the two were able to find a satellite view of a secret base belonging to Meteor Systems. Being shown directions by General Freeman (who had been hired as a bodyguard after losing his job in the military due to the events of Rhine Canyon), the two went to the base. There, they were held at gunpoint by Karen and were taken prisoner for Meteor Systems. Summary Victim *'David Rosenberg' (found dead in a puddle of nuclear waste) Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Jess Prakti' Suspects C113APascal.png|Andy Pascal C113JPrakti.png|Jess Prakti C113GenFreeman.png|General Freeman C113AMuir.png|Allen Muir C113TNeuman.png|Dr Trevor Neuman Killer's Profile *The killer has radiation sickness. *The killer is a Meteor Systems employee. *The killer has a generator. *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes C113EntranceA.png|Wastes Entrance C113EntranceB.png|Wastes Roadside C113VillageA.png|Testing Site C113VillageB.png|Nuclear Village C113LabA.png|Abandoned Lab C113LabB.png|Tesla's Lab Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wastes Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; Victim identified: David Rosenberg; New Suspect: Andy Pascal) *Question Andy Pascal about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Wastes Entrance investigate; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Testing Site) *Investigate Testing Site. (Prerequisite: Andy interrogated; Clues: Torn Image, Hazmat Helmet) *Examine Torn Image. (Result: Satellite Image) *Examine Satellite Image. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; New Suspect: General Freeman) *Ask General Freeman about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Examine Hazmat Helmet. (Result: Helmet Owner; New Suspect: Jess Prakti) *Question Jess Prakti about her presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Helmet Owner unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Meteor Systems employee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Radiation; Attribute: The killer has radiation sickness) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Tech Junk, Strange Machine; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Question Allen Muir about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Abandoned Lab investigated; Profile updated: Allen has radiation sickness) *Examine Tech Junk. (Result: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Trevor Neuman) *Question Trevor Neuman about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Nuclear Village; Profile updated: Trevor has radiation sickness and is a Meteor Systems employee) *Investigate Nuclear Village. (Prerequisite: Trevor interrogated; Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Picture) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Ask General Freeman about his tablet from Meteor Systems. (Prerequisite: Locked Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: General Freeman has radiation sickness and is a Meteor Systems employee) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Message to Victim. (09:00:00) *Ask Andy about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim analyzed) *Examine Strange Machine. (Result: Strange Machine) *Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a generator) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tesla’s Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Glass Container, Science Equipment, Torn Paper) *Examine Glass Container. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jess Prakti) *Ask Jess about her fingerprints on the glass container. (Prerequisite: Jess Prakti identified; Profile updated: Jess has radiation sickness and is a Meteor Systems employee) *Examine Science Equipment. (Result: Strange Printout) *Analyze Strange Printout. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Trevor about his experiments on David. (Prerequisite: Strange Printout analyzed; Profiles updated: Trevor has a generator, Jess has a generator) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Postcard) *Talk to Allen about his postcard to the victim. (Prerequisite: Postcard restored; Profiles updated: Allen has a generator, General Freeman has a generator) *Investigate Wastes Roadside. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Glasses, Baseball Bat) *Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s blood type is A+) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End: Part 1. (No stars) The End: Part 1 *Investigate Testing Site. (Available after unlocking The End; Clue: Crash Test Dummies) *Examine Crash Test Dummies. (Result: Radiation Kit, later Blood Vials) *Analyze Blood Vials. (09:00:00) *Ask Andy for help. (Prerequisite: Blood Vials analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Allen for more information about Tesla’s work. (Available after unlocking The End) *Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Prerequisite: Allen interrogated; Clue: Old Safe) *Examine Old Safe. (Result: Faded Film Reel) *Examine Faded Film Reel. (Result: Scientific Movie) *Analyze Scientific Movie. (06:00:00) *Talk to Allen about Tesla’s film. (Prerequisite: Scientific Movie analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Investigate Wastes Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Image) *Examine Torn Image. (Result: Meteor Systems Headquarters) *Ask the General for help in finding the headquarters. (Prerequisite: Torn Image restored; Reward: The Wastes Leather Jacket) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:The Wastes